Technology
Technology is a term that refers to any type of upgrade in No Man's Sky. Technologies can provide modifications to the Exosuit, Starship, or Multi-tool. Technology can be built from its blueprint once it is discovered, assuming the required elements have been gathered and components have been crafted or bought on the Galactic Trade Network. Technology upgrades are categorized depending on their function. Generally, each technology has three (or four) tiers: Sigma, Tau, Theta and Omega. Blueprints A blueprint is used as a basis to craft or build technology. A recipe is used as a basis to craft or build components. Blueprints and recipes are discovered in various ways: from Damaged Machinery, alien NPCs, or inside buildings. The technology of the blueprint can be built or crafted by finding, or trading for its required components or elements. Crafting Technology can be built from its blueprint within the inventory. Technology is created in the inventory slot that is selected during creation and cannot be rearranged after they have been added to an inventory slot. They must be dismantled and recreated. Charging Energy is needed for powering various technologies like the exosuit hazard protection unit and life support, the multi-tools mining beam, and starship engines and weapons. Technology can take damage that affects overall functionality. Elements and craftable components can be used to recharge technology to full health. Upgrades Technology upgrades provide modifications to the Starship, Exosuit, or Multi-tool. These upgrades are further categorized depending on their general function. Generally, each technology has three (or four) tiers: Sigma, Tau, Theta and Omega. Technologies of the same type that are placed next to each other in the inventory grid will provide a "synergy bonus." Technology upgrades are created in the inventory slot that is selected during creation. They can not be rearranged after they have been added to an inventory slot. They must be dismantled and recreated. Exosuit Technology Technology upgrades for the Exosuit are focused on keeping the player alive and moving. There are four main components to the Exosuit and additional upgrades. *Hazard Protection - Monitors the player's environment. Can be augmented with Environmental Shields, offering increased protection. **Shield Lattice - Upgrade for the Hazard Protection. *Life Support - Suit Survival Power Pack - Recharged using Oxygen. **Oxygen Recycler - Increases the capacity of the Life Support system. *Jetpack - Aerial Propulsion Booster - provides the Exosuit with advanced movement capabilities. **Rocket Boots - Allows the player to take huge jumps with ease. **Neural Stimulator - Increases the capacity of the Jetpack tanks and Adrenal Pump reserves. * Haz-Mat Gauntlets - Allows the players to handle more hazardous materials. * personal refiner-allows the player to refine without needing a refiner multi-tool technology * The Multi-tool is a handheld device used both as a resource gathering tool and as a weapon. Mining *Mining Beam - used to obtain resources from most mineral and fauna sources **Advanced Mining Laser - required to mine large or rare minerals. *Geology Cannon - Propels plasma shells, allowing for rapid mining excavation. Exploration and Defense *Waveform Recycler - Allows the scanner to recharge faster. *Personal Forcefield - creates a temporary barrier around the player for added protection. The Multi-Tool cannot be used for any other function while the shield is active. Weapons *Bolt caster - Fires high-velocity projectiles. **Barrel Ioniser - Increases the stability of the Boltcaster. Allows for longer use before cooldown. *Blaze Javelin - Delivers instant damage to the enemy. Players will perceive the damage the second the trigger is pulled. **Mass Accelerator - Improves the damage delivered by the Blaze Javelin. *Scatter Blaster - Fires multiple projectiles in a cone. **Shell Greaser - increases firing speed of the Scatter Blaster. *Pulse Spitter - Fires plasma in a rapid-fire spread. **Amplified Cartridges - Increases the clip size of the Pulse Splitter. *Plasma Launcher - Secondary weapon - Launches plasma shells that detonate after a short time. *Combat Scope - Weapon scope that increases precision for all weapons. Starship Technology Flight Technology *Launch Thruster **Efficient Thrusters - Decreases the fuel cost of launch. *Pulse Engine - Propels the spaceship forward. Used for Pulse Jumps in the local system. Requires recharging. *Hyperdrive - FTL propulsion drive that allows the starship to travel between neighbouring systems. **Cadmium Drive - Recommended accessing Red Systems. **Emeril Drive - Recommended accessing Green Systems. **Indium Drive - Recommended accessing Blue Systems. Shields *Deflector Shield - Protects the starship against laser fire. Runs automatically but will need recharging. **Ablative Armor - Significantly increases the starship's shield performance. Laser Weapons *Phase Beam - Beam weapon and asteroid mining tool. **Fourier De-Limiter - Significantly improves the heat performance of the Phase Beam. *Positron Ejector - Best for close proximity. Fires shots in a wide cone. **Fragment Supercharger - Improves the range and accuracy of the Positron Ejector. (Accuracy +20%, Range +25%) *Infra-Knife Accelerator - Releases sustained rapid-fire bursts. Can easily overheat. Projectile Weapons *Rocket Launcher - Fires rockets for high damage. **Large Rocket Tubes - Improves heat exhaust of the Rocket Launcher, allowing for faster heat recovery. *Photon Cannon - Fires plasma shots for high damage. **Nonlinear Optics - Significantly improves the heat sink capacity of the Photon Cannon. **Non-Linear Optics - Replaces the Photon Cannon with a glass array. Improves heat capacity. *Cyclotron Ballista - Non-guided weapon - Fires a large concentrated ball of charged particles that will continue it's journey until it collides with an object. **Dyson Pump - Significantly improves the heat performance of the Cyclotron Ballista. Other Starship Technology *Economy Scanner - Allows the player to access economic details about a system without travellng to it. *Conflict Scanner - Allows the player to access conflict data in the galaxy map. *Teleporter Receiver - Ships equipped with this can send and receive products and substances to a player's exosuit over a long distance Freighter Technology * Freighter Hyperdrive - Lightspeed Warp Drive ** Freighter Warp Reactor Sigma - increases jump range ** Freighter Warp Reactor Tau - increases jump range ** Freighter Warp Reactor Theta - increases jump range Fleet Technology *Mind Control Device - Allows the Fleet Commander to gain the upper hand in negotiations. *Holographic Analyser - Allows the fleet to perform faster-than-light calculations. Overheats quickly. *Mineral Compressor - Allows fleet mining crews to expedite and increase the proficiency of mining. *Explosive Drones - Pilot themselves from the fleet and detonate on approaching hostile vessels. *Fuel Oxidiser - Allows for faster-than-usual travel. Exocraft Technology * Fusion Engine - Exocraft Power System * Exocraft signal booster - Upgrade scanning system ** Exocraft Signal Booster Upgrade Sigma ** Exocraft Signal Booster Upgrade Tau * Exocraft Acceleration Module - Exocraft Engine Upgrade ** Exocraft Acceleration Upgrade Sigma ** Exocraft Acceleration Upgrade Tau * Exocraft mining Laser - Exocraft Mining Attachment ** Exocraft Mining Laser Upgrade Sigma * Exocraft mounted cannon - Exocraft Weapon Attachment ** Exocraft Mounted Cannon Upgrade Sigma Category:Technology Category:Crafting Category:Blueprints de:Begleiteinheit